prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC07
is the 7th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 7th episode of Glitter Force, and the 396th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Perfect Hideout". Synopsis In order to gain some privacy for Pretty Cure, the girls attempt to locate the perfect base. But after having trouble agreeing on each others ideas, the girls attempt to find a way to unify the team. Summary During their lunch break at school, the girls gather at their usual pavilion and use the Phone Decor to call Pop. However, they are soon interrupted by their classmates, and Akane has to distract them with a lie about seeing UFOs while the others quickly hide Candy and the Decor Décor. Deciding they need a quieter location, the girls look around school but have no luck. Miyuki suggests they try to find a secret place for their Pretty Cure activites, and the girls agree to her idea. The next day, the girls get ready for their search, each bringing some items that they would like to have in their secret base. Miyuki brings some of her favorite books, Akane an okonomiyaki hotplate, Yayoi a bead bracelet maker, Nao a picnic basket, and Reika a wall scroll. Using the Book Door code on their own bookshelves, they meet up in the Magical Library. Initially, Akane remarks that the Magical Library seems like a great place for their secret base, but as they begin to consider it, Yayoi suddenly falls into a hole while looking around. The others try to follow her, but Miyuki gets stuck in a bunch of branches. This angers the girls and they abandon the idea of using the Magical Library as a secret base, so each girl takes turns using the Book Door to go the place she wants. First, Reika brings everyone to the top of Mt. Fuji through a bookshelf in the research station at the summit. She explains that although Pretty Cure is rugged, their goal is something special and mighty like the tall Mt. Fuji. However, the other girls are unable to understand her deeper logic and decide that it's too cold. Disappointed, Yayoi remarks on how Reika doesn't know what a real secret base is, and with that she takes her turn and brings everyone to a high-tech secret base. The girls are extremely impressed, but it turns out that the spot is really just a set for a movie, and the girls are shooed away. Next, Nao leads the girls to a room decorated all in pink and filled with soft toys. Impressed and pleased, they decide to have their picnic lunch there until a man suddenly comes by, telling them that eating is prohibited in the store. It turns out that the location is actually a giant toy shop and they are in the display. As they observe their surroundings, a little girl mistakes Candy for one of the soft toys and she is almost sold. Akane takes her turn next, leading the girls into a gorilla enclosure within the zoo through a picture on the bookshelf drawn inside in the exhibit. Her logic is that nobody would intrude on them there, but Reika points out that they are intruding on the gorillas instead and it isn't fair to them. Now disappointed, the girls begin to mope as they return to the Magical Library and Miyuki tries to cheer them up. Reika asks Miyuki why she believes in such an ideal secret base so much, and she explains that she once read the story Anne of Green Gables, in which there was a scene where Anne and Diana pledged their eternal friendship in a secret base. It fascinated her, and as a child she used to dream of having her own secret spot in the woods near her home, where she often visited with her friends. With nothing else to lose the girls decide to check it out. Trekking through the woods the girls soon reach a spot and find that it is actually a secret playground for a few little girls. Seeing their happy faces, they decided not to intrude, but just as they decide to leave Wolfrun appears and creates a Bad End space that plunges the little girls into sorrow. The girls transform into Pretty Cure to fight, and Wolfrun creates a tree Akanbe to battle them. Although the girls are initially overpowered by the Akanbe, Happy's strong wish to protect the place where she used to play and talk with her friends gives her enough fighting spirit to perform Happy Shower. The Akanbe tries to attack her, but is stopped by the other four Cures, allowing Happy to complete her attack and purify the Akanbe. The Cures gained their 7th Cure Decor piece, the Ring. While walking back from the woods, Miyuki suddenly gets an idea: to let the Book Door decide the best secret base. She asks the Book Door to take them to the optimal place for their needs, and it puts the group in the exact same spot.This causes the girls to realize that their initial choice really was the best one. Now satisfied, the girls take their own seat upon a row of toadstools but soon realize they are actually far apart. They try to pull them closer together and Candy suggests they use the Star Decor to decorate. To their amazement, the Decor piece turns a large tree stump nearby into an indoor library Excited, the girls decorate the place with their own belongings and make a toast to celebrate their new base. Major Events *The girls' secret base in the Magical Library is created. *The Cures' full transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Cures. *Akane uses a children's counting phrase ("chuu chuu tako kai na") to help her remember the Book Door code. http://thejapanesepage.com/fun/kotoba_zamurai/tako *The word on Reika's wall scroll reads "the way". *Surprisingly, Akane and Nao, the two sporty Cures, seem to love cute things like soft toys. *Akane seems to have a fascination with gorillas. *This episode is similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episode 7, which also involves the girls searching for a secret base. However, that episode doesn't primarily concern this search. Edits in Glitter Force *The opening does not include footage from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage because the movie was never dubbed into English. *A running gag is added where April (Nao) keeps saying that she wants furniture in the secret base and complains whenever a possible base doesn't have furniture. *In the scene where Miyuki/Emily uses the Book Door from inside her house, the first shot in the dub is of the exterior of her house. In the original version, the scene start inside her house. *The scene with Reika/Chloe's desired secret base is heavily edited. **In the dub, the girls are near a high-altitude weather station rather than atop Mt. Fuji. **Rather than making a speech about "the way", Chloe declares the goals of the Glitter Force in the form of a poem. **On Chloe's scroll, the Japanese character for "the way" is changed to the text, "GF", an abbreviation of "Glitter Force". **The footage is darkened during a close-up of the scroll blowing in the wind. *Rather than referencing Anne of Green Gables, Emily talks about a made-up book named The Magic Meadow. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!